ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Creeping Death
Creeping Death (born June 6th, 19XX), is an e-wrestling character and wrestler, currently wrestling for WCF. Before Wrestling Not MUCH is known about Creeping Death. He was born Corey Volz in or around Death Valley, California. There is one story that has been made public. His father, when Creeping Death was nine years old, beat CD's brother, Kirk and sister, Sara literally to death for an unknown reason. Traumatized, Creeping Death took a baseball bat, and ended his father's life in a rage. Getting through trial by way of self defense, CD and his mother moved to Des Moines, Iowa. Throughout school, Creeping Death was tormented for the actions. When he was 16, his mother passed away in a car accident. Creeping Death was sent even more into the darkness of an unfufilling life. He barely graduated high school, and as soon as he turned 18, enrolled in a wrestling school. The instructor was a guy by the name of The Crow. He saw potential in CD and a man dubbed Frost, however, CD and Frost had no interest in the technial style they were being taught. The Crow realized this, and pulled the young men aside, asking them to come in after hours, and develop a style Creeping Death maintains today ... suicidal. The two men would go at it tooth and nail weekly for about two years. The Crow enrolled Creeping Death in the NWF at the age of 20. General Facts 6'1'' 218lbs Hometown of Des Moines, Iowa Favorite Match Type is something involving a ladder (Ladder Match, TLC Match) Has his own 20 foot ladder he'll bring out called 'Damien' (uses sparringly now) NWF There at NWF, Creeping Death quickly rose the rankings and won the NWF Hardcore Title. Soon after, NWF took a head dive right into the pool of shut downdom. NCW Creeping Death arrived at Net Championship Wrestling, and was thrust into a Cruiserweight Title Tournament, defeating everyone in his path on his way to the title. However, the World Champion Hellz Angel caught a glimpse of CD, and would engage in a fued with the Cruiserweight Champion, leading to the creation of the "Armageddon Match", which was basically Two out of Three Falls, over a three week period. The first match was a Boiler Room Brawl. The second match was a Hell in a Cell Match. And the final match, if needed, was a Scaffold Match in a Warehouse. The battle went to the third and final match, with Hellz Angel getting the win. However, Creeping Death had an ally in Tag Champion Rick Mad, and through that Rick Mad's friend and co-Tag Team Champion Bob the Cameraman. Hellz Angel made an alliance with TV Champion PsychoMantis and (presumably) SoS. This lead to not only the biggest match NCW ever had, but possibly the biggest match in the history of wrestling. Creeping Death put his Cruiserweight Title up, Rick Mad and Bob the Cameraman put up the Tag Titles, Hellz Angel put up the World, and PsychoMantis put up the TV in a 6-Man Elimination Tag Match, where the order of elimination determined the Title you came out with. First out would get you nothing. Second would get you Cruiserweight. Third would get you TV. Fourth and fifth would get you Tag, and the last man standing would recieve the World Title. Creeping Death overcame all the odds to walk out NCW World Champion. CD would soon lose the title and NCW would close down. (also in NCW, Creeping Death and Rick Mad would win the Tag Team Titles) WCF After NCW closed down, WCF opened it's doors to all the NCW wrestlers. WCF has opened and closed many times, but Creeping Death has stuck with it. In one of his earliest WCF matches, he was put in a TLC Match with Logan, and although coming out the loser, had one of the most hardcore matches in WCF up until that time. In that first run, Creeping Death would win the Tag Titles once again with Rick Mad. His second run with WCF was more worth while. After the first PPV, Creeping Death appeared and hung Matthew Steele, then TV Champion, upside down from Damien and stole the TV Title. Steele would retrieve the belt, but not before a match was made to contest for it. Creeping Death got the match turned into a TLC Match with Barbed Wire Ropes, one of, if not the first time barbed wire was used in WCF. During the match, Creeping Death introduced WCF to ultraviolence through usage of light tubes and the barbed wire. After performing a Backflip Rock Bottom from the top of Damien, Creeping Death scaled and took the TV Title. His as TV Champion was sort of cut short, however, as he was put in a match with World Champion Gravedigger and Number One Contender Hellz Angel. The match saw Gravedigger get seriously hurt, and CD and Hellz Angel unable to continue the match, thus a PPV Main Event was made. At the PPV, owner Seth Lerch declared that the winner would unify the TV and World Titles into one. Creeping Death would walk out of the PPV as World Champion. Once again, though, Creeping Death would lose the World Title. Then battling Reckless Jack in crazy matches to One, where the new Cruiserweight Title was put on the line. Creeping Death would lose that match. Soon after, WCF once again closed. WCF then opened once more. Creeping Death had a string of two or three losses, something that normally didn't happen. Creeping Death dropped off the face of the Earth, and in his place was his training partner Frost. Frost would go on to have a fued with Hellz Angel. During a match, Creeping Death's friend Rick Mad would run down and help Hellz Angel tie Frost to a cross with barbed wire, and crucify him. When it was all said and done, however, Frost unmasked and underneath was Creeping Death. Rick Mad knew all along, yet still helped CD's bitter rival. Rick Mad would win the World Title in a complete fluke victory, leading to one of the biggest matches in WCF history, the Elimination Chamber. Consisting of World Champion Rick Mad, it also had former Cruiserweight Champions Reckless Jack and Nate Nytro, former Tag Team Champions Twisted Elements (J-X and Twister), and Creeping Death. The first two to start the match were Creeping Death and Rick Mad. Fighting through everyone, Creeping Death emerged victorious, to the shagrin of owner Seth Lerch, who booked Creeping Death against Madd Dogg the very next week. At his weakened state, Creeping Death lost the title and went into a program with Rick Mad, his once best friend, leading up to One, where they would battle in a Falls Count Anywhere Match. This ended up being probably the craziest match ever, going out into the parking lot where CD dropkicked through a car windshield to Rick Mad who was driving it, and ending up across the street in a bar, where CD dropped Rick Mad off the second story balcony through a pool table with For Whom the Bell Tolls. In the most recent version of WCF, Creeping Death had been stalked for months. He brought in the KWA World Title to contest Logan's WCF and Reckless Jack's XCW Titles, losing the merger match to RJ. But it all came to a head when the stalker was revealed to be Frost, angry that Creeping Death had used his name, mask, and gimmick, saying it was a disgrace to The Crow, as he bestowed the two their names and looks. Creeping Death's former girlfriend and manager Kristen had got Frost's attention to the matter, and brought him in. This lead to the Nightmare Chamber Match, a double size Elimination Chamber with scaffolding going across the chambers in an X, and various things in the chambers themselves. Stacks of tables, barbed wire boards, a coffin of thumbtacks, and Kristen herself were inside. In the end, Creeping Death dumped Kristen in the coffin, and dropped 34 feet from the very top of the chamber onto Frost through a table. This match is highly considered one of the best matches in WCF history. Not only for the hardcore nature, but the build and quality. After the Nightmare Chamber, Creeping Death set off to destroy all the n00bs joining the WCF, as he was left off the next PPV in favor of n00b matches. CD ran into the PPV match between Matthew Draven and David Alastair, taking the both out, challenging a n00b to come out, ended his career with a Fisherman Brainbuster off the apron and then the next week after a Cage match, took both Draven and Alastair out again. This lead to Creeping Death taking on n00bs for weeks, each time taking them out. Creeping Death would take out Tag Champions Ellis and JoJo, JoJo also being Hardcore Champion, and stole the Hardcore Title, making him the second ever WCF Grand Slam Champion. Leading to a match with David Alastair. A Hardcore Title Crucifixion Match. A hardfought contest, but Creeping Death came out on top. Recently, Creeping Death has formed a stable with Torture and Nate Nytro, outside the ring his best friends, calling themselves "The New Dynasty". XCW The only thing worth noting in XCW is that Creeping Death won the World Title in his second match in the company, beating Rick Mad, Lone Wolf, McCammon, Johnny T, and Champion Bad Ass Lac-Hydrin in his second Elimination Chamber. Also, after a while, beat Triple M, the supposed 'unbeatable legend' ... twice. Then winning the Hardcore Title from Reckless Jack on his outs. UPW Creeping Death basically destroyed UPW. Won all their titles in a matter of weeks, and forced them to shut down. Current Favorite Moves "The Eulogy of the Dead" - Creeping Death bends the opponent over like a powerbomb. Instead of picking the opponent up, however, CD sunset flips over them, keeping their head locked between his legs. Flipping over and sitting out, CD hits a massive flipping piledriver, sending the opponent bouncing off their head. "Why Dreams Bleed" - Creeping Death kicks the opponent in the gut, bending them over. From there, CD jumps up onto their back, performs a double stomp, and comes off towards their head in a backflip, fully rotating, and spiking the opponent with an Evenflowish DDT on the way down. "Atomic Phoenix Facebuster" - Combining and naming the move after the finishing moves of Creeping Death's main influences Sabu and Hayabusa, CD takes a chair up to the top rope with the opponent laying in the ring. CD faces the crowd and comes off in a Phoenix Splash, only not the splash, instead he positions the chair beneath his legs in the process of spinning and hits an Arabian Facebuster. Also, easily accomplished with the opponent laying on a table or kneeling face down. Current Finishers "For Whom the Bell Tolls" - Creeping Death positions the opponent in a Pedigree. From there, CD lifts them up into a Double Underhook Powerbomb, not the traditional piledriver. Creeping Death allows the opponent to roll off his shoulder, while keeping the double underhooks, and look face down at the mat. While this happens, Creeping Death spins 90 degrees, positions himself at the opponent's head, and sits out, finishing the move in a sitdown double underhook facebuster. "Ezaki Driver" - Creeping Death kicks the opponent in the stomach, and pumphandles their left arm through their legs. From there, Creeping Death steps in front of them, hooking them up in a suplex. Using the pumphandled arm, Creeping Death lifts the opponent up, the pumphandled arm acting as the Fisherman leg hook and drops them in a Pumphandle Fisherman Brainbuster. Title History NCW World Title NCW Tag Team Titles (w/ Rick Mad) NCW Cruiserweight Title WCF World Title WCF Hardcore Title WCF Tag Team Titles (w/ Rick Mad) WCF Television Title (later unified the TV Title with the World Title) VWF Cruiserweight Title NWF Hardcore Title UPW World Title UPW Tag Team Title UPW United States Title UPW Hardcore Title UPW Cruiserweight Title (Held all UPW Titles at one time, even holding both Tag Titles himself, the company shut down with Creeping Death holding every single title) XCW Submission Title XCW Hardcore Title XCW Tag Team Titles (w/ Rick Mad) XCW World Title Catagory:Wrestlers